


His Dream

by fromthefire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Irondad, Other, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefire/pseuds/fromthefire
Summary: Peter has a dream.





	His Dream

“I can't do this again. I-I won't,” Peter whimpered. “I can't lose you too, please Tony.” 

He held himself close to Tony, clutching onto him with no intent to ever let go.  
“Pete,” Tony spoke slowly, each word paining him. “You have to.” Peter only shook his head. Tony lifted a weak arm up to silence the boy before it fell on its own accord. Tony let out a grunt. Peter didn't, he couldn't, look up at Tony. Even while they lay on the cold dirt of the foreign planet, the boy still looked up to him.  
Peter’s heart beat rapidly, causing an ache he didn't think he’d recover from.  
Tony’s left eye was swollen shut, a ring of purples, blues, and blacks engulfed it. But still, his smile reached his eyes when he met Peters gaze. The lower half of his body hasn't moved in a while, bringing a new found worry to Peter. Every move his arms made, the younger swore he could hear muted groans and Tony tried his best to not wince in pain in front of the kid. His face was littered in small cuts, one side of his head was bleeding down his face, He had given up on wiping it away now. His voice slurred, whether, from the pain or emotion, Peter didn't want to decide.

When the tears paused, Peter did. He looked at him.

“There has to be a plan,” His voice cracked with desperation. “You always have a plan, right? I mean- you're not actually going to- going to-” Peter's eyes had started to water again and he looked down in anger, wanting to stop feeling at his very moment. He swung his head around to look wildly for someone, anyone, to help him. He saw nothing and he saw no one.  
Tony shut his eyes which almost caused Peter to scream.

“Sacrifice myself for you?” With another pained smile that still reached his eyes, Tony let out a quiet chuckle. “In a heartbeat, kid,”  
In the reflection of his eye, stood Thanos. The entire planet shook under the weight of the giant.

“How weak,” Thanos’ voice booming, he took another step. Peter couldn't help but flinch slightly at the towering figure.

Tony struggled to sit up, eyes locked with the giant. “Don’t touch my kid.” His hand raised to bring up the Iron Gauntlet before tired eyes noticed Thanos bearing it himself. He wore it with pride and pain. He shook his head and his mouth could barely open, a weak whisper revealing itself.

“No…”

“Isn't it desolating,” He grinned. Both large hands caught web as Peter repeatedly shot it, yanking him by it until he was close enough to choke. Bloody hands scratched at Thanos; face turning a familiar shade of purple. “To see such a perfect family who never got the chance to be so.”

Peter's vision blurred. He thinks Thanos was in the middle of a speech as he meets brown eyes. His deadly grip loosened. He shook Peter around, needy for attention, Peter assumed. 

“Do you hear that, insect? I’m taking away your family before you even get to enjoy it.” Thanos raised his hand. A snap echoed throughout the world.

“Peter! Peter!” 

“Peter,” A small sting made itself known on his cheek. A quick fluttering of his eyes revealed May.  
“Peter! You’re late, wake up!” She pinched his cheek again with a small, fond smile.  
“What? May,” Peter sat up. “I had... the weirdest dream. It was about Tony,” May sat at the foot of his bed. Her eyebrows furrowed.  
“We were fighting this huge purple guy, but we... were losing. And there was no one else.”  
“It’ll be alright. Let's talk about it in the car. Or else you’re really gonna be late for your field trip.” Peter nodded as May planted a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
